Fashion
Fashion is a major key point in the life of Lady Gaga. She has stated that she is "very into fashion" and that it is "everything" to her. Her love of fashion came from her mother, who she stated was "always very well kept and beautiful." She has her own creative production team called the Haus of GaGa, which she handles personally. The team creates many of her clothes, stage props, and hairdos. 'Hair & Wigs' Lady Gaga is a natural brunette, but she bleached her hair blonde due to the confusion between her and fellow musician, Amy Winehouse. Her wigs have since become a normal part of her unique outfits. A natural and solid blonde colored wig is seen in the music videos for her first four singles off The Fame. She then began experimenting with different colors, such as her lavender wig. When the music video for Paparazzi was released, she had moved to a short cut, blonde wig. During the release of the Bad Romance music video, she had a curly blonde wig. While on the Jonathan Ross show, she wore a new wig, half lavender, half solid blonde. One of her most famous and well known wigs, is her hair bow which she often wore during and shortly after her official debut. Her signature hair bow has been replicated a few times, and given out to talk show hosts, such as, Oprah Winfrey and Paul O'Grady. 'Make Up' Lady Gaga prefers unusual and unique make-up. A few of her most famous accessories are the multiple versions of the lightning bolt, which acted as a tribute to David Bowie. Other looks include the "Mini Mouse", as seen in the music video for Paparazzi. Others include the lipstick from her Viva Glam campaign, and "The Big Eyes Look", as seen in the music video for Bad Romance *MAC Cosmetics (related to Lady Starlight who work for them) 'Hats & Hair Art' Lady Gaga is known for her large collection of hats and hairpieces (referred to as "Hair Art"). They play an important role in her outfit, often times, the hat or headpiece gain more attention than her body length outfit. A few well known items include, the "Lobster Headpiece", the "Button Headpiece", and the "Dog Headpiece". *Armani Headpiece *Black Chocolate Headpiece *Button Headpiece(s) (2 versions - Pure Blonde and Half Blonde/Half Lavender) *Dog Headpiece (As seen in The Fame Monster booklet) *The Lobster Headpiece *The Flower Headpiece (As seen in The Fame Monster booklet) *Roots Hat *Squashed Pearl Hat *Telephone Headset(s) (2 colors - Black and Blue) 'Sunglasses' Lady Gaga enjoys a large variety of sunglasses, which ranges from retro to futuristic glasses. In many of her videos, as well as public appearances, she can be seen wearing sunglasses. Just as with the hats and headpieces, so too, do her glasses play a large role in her overall image. During an interview, she mentioned that she couldn't even see through the glasses she was wearing that day. She was wearing them for the purpose of the outfit. While participating in an interview with Barbara Walters, she took off her sunglasses, however, she also mentioned that she doesn't often take off her sunglasses for interviews. *Pucci Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Tom Ford FT0118 Alexandra Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Balenciaga 0006/S Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Louis Vuitton Bindi Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Flip-Up Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Gianni Versace 676 Sunglasses (2009) *Marc Jacops Mask Sunglasses (2009) (Lady GaGa has been seen with 3 different colors - Red,Green and Blue) *Char Anaste Glasses (2009) *Versace 1990s Model S76 (2009) *Alpina Goldwing DBGM Sunglasses (2009) *Eccentric Katie F. #16 Alexander Wang Sunglasses (2009) *Hussein Chalayan Sunglasses (2009) *Oliver Goldsmith Y-Not Sunglasses (2009) *D&G 3033 model Sunglasses (2009) *Champion/s Sunglasses (2009-2010) *A-morir Sioux Lace Sunglasses (2009-2010) *Vintage Versace 372DM 900 (2009-2010) *Mercura Cat Ear Sunglasses (2010) *Cigarette Glasses (2010) (As seen in the "Excercise Yard" scene of Telephone) 'Shoes' Lady Gaga is well-known for her unique designer shoes. Her first appearances were with a pair of pink heels. In the music video for Bad Romance, she is seen sporting multiple pairs of Alexander McQueen shoes, including a pair of "10 inch crab shaped Stilettos". She was also sighted in London with pop-singer, Mika, wearing "thigh high pink and black lace up Heel-Boots". Later in 2010 she was seen wearing Armani designer shoes. She was also spotted with a shoe jacket bearing loads of different shoes. Other famous shoes are her boots with hair. They were worn when she was arriving in Auckland, New Zealand. 'Dresses' Lady Gaga's dresses are described as artistic, unique, outlandish, inspiring, and crazy. *The Origami Dress (2008-2010) *The Bubble Dress (Haus of Gaga creation, 2009) *The Metal Dress (2009) *The Hello Kitty Dress (2009) *The Silver Dress (2009) *The Lace Mask (2009) *The Living Dress (Haus of Gaga creation, 2010) *The Armani Dress (2010) *The Glitter Jacket (2010) *Silicone Rubber Dress (2010) *Alun Davies Dress (2010) *The BRIT Awards Lace Dress (2010) 'Related Articles' *Heartbeats *The Orbit *Pyro-Bra *Russian Rose Gold Vampire Grillz *Teacups 'Reference' GagaDaily has a section dedicated to Gaga's fashion, and keeps track of everything that has to do with her clothing, hair styles, props, and more. This may be viewed here.